<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whole Story by poppydogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383495">The Whole Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs'>poppydogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Daddy Issues, Gen, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Jess10<br/>'Idk if you take requests but if you do could you write one in which fitzsimmons travel to the lighthouse but more into the past and they get to know little Deke about 6 years old and he was getting abused like all starved and beaten up and full bruises and he was a big genius with a PhD and that type of things but Deke doesn't know who they are but Fitz and Simmons grow fond with him'<br/>or<br/>Season 5 au where the team gets sent a bit earlier into the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Whole Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took way to long to write. My bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Owen Shaw that finds them.</p><p>He was making his normal rounds around the lighthouse when the so-called, "shield agents" came begging for help.</p><p>Unsure if he should help them, he agreed. Knowing that his wife would like more hands to help with the biggest project that she has been working on since she was born.</p><p>But what he didn't expect was to be strap into a spaceship with a manic driving it.</p><p>"Can't you fly better," he yelled.</p><p>He didn't mean to be mean but he had more important things to worry about.</p><p>As he sat there he looks the couple in front of him holding each other tight.</p><p><em>"Do I know them?" </em> He thought as the spaceship shifted again.</p>
<hr/><p>"I did not sign up for this," Owen yelled while an agitated Fitz sat there frowning at the man.</p><p><em>"Typical bloke. Can't even handle a bit of turbulence." </em>As he grips Jemma's hand tighter.</p><p>"This is useless," Owen yelled and a painful memory came back to Fitz.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Dad, look," Leo said holding up his robot while keeping his distance from him knowing that he has been drinking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By age 9. Leo created more than 10 robots, taken apart the radio 6 times, and the toaster 2 times. And can still put it back together, but his father couldn't have cared less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Feeling the space ship land Owen fidgets with the straps as FitzSimmons look for warm clothing.</p><p>Walking into the future Zepher Jemma admired how long it survived. Looking around Jemma turned her attention to Owen talking to a woman who's back was turn against them.</p><p>Judging from the way her back was bent Jemma can tell that whatever Owen was telling her was bad.</p><p>"Poor Owen," a large middle-aged man said next to her.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at him, he quickly held a hand out for her, "Virgil."</p><p>"Simmons," as Fitz glared at the two of them.</p><p>"Who is the woman Owen talking to?"</p><p>"That's Owen's wife. Ally, it's short for..."</p><p>But then May cut him off telling the team some drastic news.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mommy I'm hungry," Deke said as he pulled on his mom shelves.</p><p>Sighing Ally bent down and hug her very gaunt son, "Mommy well go find food. Until then you should stay with your dad."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe some people are willing to give up some of there food pelts. </em>
</p><p>Holding his mom tighter resenting to spend time with his father. Hearing a sound coming behind him Deke turned around to see his dad.</p><p>-</p><p>Back in the future lab Fitz look over his future design questioning his schematics.</p><p>"What were we thinking?" He muttered.</p><p>Jemma shrug as she studied the machine.</p><p>Hearing a distance growl and a loud slap. FitzSimmons look up as they heard loud footsteps kept walking closer and closer to the door.</p><p>Busting the door open Owen dragged a small boy with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes as is father discipline his son, "and you will stay here until I get back, you two watch my son."</p><p>Looking up at the two scientists Deke rubbed his cheek as Jemma bent down.</p><p>"Hi there," Jemma coo-ed wiping a tear from his eyes. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Deke," he said quietly. Looking up to see Fitz rub his hands together.</p><p>"Well I'm Simmons and this is Fitz," pointing to the man behind her.</p><p>"How old are you Deke?"</p><p>"Six," he said as he looks up at the tables Deke quickly ran to it studying the machine knowing his parents would never let him touch it.</p><p>"Deke, I don't think you should be touching that," Fitz warns as Deke pulled a screwdriver and a piece of tech off the table.</p><p>Crouching down FitzSimmons studied the boy. "Are you sure you know what you doing?" Jemma asks.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, Jemma can see the scrapes and bruises on the boy's arm as he pulled out a piece of the time monolith.</p><p>"The energy of this rock should equal to our mass plus the speed of light. Maybe if I made the machine a bit lighter maybe it would work."</p><p>Looking up FitzSimmons was shock by the young boy's idea, "E=MC²" Fitz muttered.</p><p>"Fitz maybe it would work," Jemma said optimistically as she gently takes the tech away from Deke.</p><p>"Your such a smart boy," as she looks around for a flat head screwdriver.</p><p>Deke looks up with eyes shining at the two of them. "No one has said that to me before."</p><p>"Really, not even your dad?" Fitz said remembering the insufferable man.</p><p>Deke shook his head, "he said that I'm annoying."</p><p>Fitz felt empathy for Deke, "I know how it feels," he said. "My father did the same thing to me."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Quietly putting the robot on the coffee table he turned it on and watch the robot wheels move - his father's eyes still looking at the telly. - What Leo didn't think about was the width of the table, so the robot accidentally nick the bottle of beer off the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leo's heart beat fast as he slowly backs away from his father's raging blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Deke looks at him for a moment before getting up and hugs Fitz with understatement in his eyes knowing what it's like to have a hot-headed father.</p><p>Quietly the three of them work hard of the time machine with Deke bringing any tool FitzSimmons wanted.</p><p>Holding up the pliers, Jemma smiles as she ruffles the little boy's head. "Thank you, my little helper," she said fondly of him as Deke ran off bring Fitz his other tool.</p><p>Hearing a knock on the door the three of them look over to see Daisy, "Coulson and May want to see you two..." Looking down Daisy look at Deke.</p><p>"He's with us," Jemma said.</p>
<hr/><p>Walking over to the rest of the team as Jemma held Deke's hand.</p><p>Sitting in the middle of the room was middle age, Robin, as she held May's hand.</p><p>"What's going on?" Fitz asks.</p><p>"It's Robin, she knows how to save us," May said watching as Robin mumbled a few words.</p><p>"Aliens, space, he's going to die." Coulson stood up straighter and hoped no one saw.</p><p>"Robin, how do we get home?" May ask calmly.</p><p>Widing her brown eye Robin leans over to May and whisper something into her ear.</p><p>Looking up May look at the team hoping for some answer. "Whos Michael?"</p><p>Everyone stayed quiet until Deke said, "he's inhuman."</p><p>Walking over Daisy got down to Deke's size, "was Michael tall, dark skin?" The team looks at her as Daisy explains, "We met him at the lighthouse, he helps us while trying to support his little brother Flint."</p><p>Deke nodded his little head, "he also has the power to move rocks."</p><p>From that Fitz pulled out a piece of the time monolith, "maybe he could fix this."</p><p>Getting up Daisy and the rest of the team nodded their heads knowing what they should do.</p><p>Smiling down Jemma pulled Deke up for a hug, "oh your so smart Deke, your brain is like a sponge. Thank you."</p><p>Putting Deke down, Fitz put a hand on Deke's shoulder when a loud man's voice boom through the background, "I'm coming too." Owen said. "I know the way around the lighthouse. I can be useful."</p><p>Daisy was about to step in considering he sold her to Kasius, but then Coulson held an arm out agreeing knowing he was also there key out of here.</p><p>Walking back to Deke, Deke panicked not wanting to be hurt again.</p><p>Owen pulled on Deke's arm but Deke kept a firm grip on Fitz's wrist.</p><p>"Deke comes on," Owen said pulling harder.</p><p>"No." Tears fell as memories of his dad slapping him. Gripping Fitz tighter not wanting to let go.</p><p>As Jemma tried to reason with Owen. Fitz looks down at Deke's arm as the memory came back to him.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Looking at the glass and beer pool on the floor, Alistair swiftly grabs his son's arm tried of his so-called "genius son," shenanigans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad you're hurting me." Leo cried as his dad threw him into his bedroom along with his robot as he slams the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crawling over to his bed, Leo rolled his sleeves up to see a bruise forming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"Let go Deke."</p><p>"No." He mumbled with more tears falling.</p><p>"Owen, were fine watching him," Jemma said.</p><p>"Get off him your bloke," Fitz yelled as Owen pulled harder.</p><p>"He said, No."</p><p>Standing in front of them was Ally. Grabbing Deke she cradling the boy in her arms as she muttered sweet words into his ears.</p><p>Passing back a cooldown Deke into Jemma's arms, she blushes a bit and then asks Owen if she can talk to him.</p><p>Walking into the lab Ally look at the time machine seeing it has been tinkered with. Ally walks over to Owen and crosses her arms.</p><p>"I know what you going to do."</p><p>Owen bites his lip as he watches Ally walk closer to him. "Those two, out there spending more time with Deke then you ever did." Poking a finger into his chest, "Treat them as if they were royalty."</p><p>Owen scoff, "oh please, their nobodies Ally."</p><p>Rolling her eyes tired of the silly nickname she questions why she even married him.</p><p>
  <em>Survival and cause he had a brain.</em>
</p><p>Picking up an unused backpack and wiping the dust off it Ally forced into Owen's chest.</p><p>"My name Alya Fitz-Simmons, and those two outside are my parents."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>